


Child of The Land

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Experimental Style, Growing Up, Open to Interpretation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: Child of the land,Where will you go?You've just left;You're still so small.I've paved countless paths for you,Opened so many doors for you,I hope you will grow up soonAnd begin your journey.





	

Child of the land,  
Where will you go?  
You've just left;  
You're still so small.

I've paved countless paths for you,  
Opened so many doors for you,  
I hope you will grow up soon  
And begin your journey.

 

Child of the land,  
You have grown, but  
Fate is a cruel mistress  
Who will tear you apart.

The world will try to define you;  
Label you as something you're not,  
Force you to be someone you're not,  
Place a price tag on your existence.

 

Child of the land,  
Have you forgotten to speak?  
With this voice I've given you,  
Do not be afraid.

Swallowing answers, forgetting questions,  
Waiting to take orders from a dictator;  
Why silence your beautiful songs,  
Hide away your radiant light?

 

 

Child of the land,  
You're right where you need to be,  
Poised to inspire and succeed;  
But all I hear are your cries.

Weep not for life's misfortunes,  
I'm still here.

 

 

 

Child of the land,  
Where are you now?  
You no longer call or answer;  
Can you hear your own cries?

The world has defined you;  
Labelled you as something you're not,  
Forced you to be someone you're not,  
Placed a price tag on your existence.

Still, you stay silent.

 

 

 

Child of the land,  
Where will you go?  
It feels like yesterday that you left;  
You're still so small...

 

 

 

My child,  
You've walked this path your whole life,  
You were destined for so much more-  
I only hope you know how much you're worth.

 

Someday you'll look back and realise,  
All the time spent fretting and worrying;  
That right here is where you belong;  
You didn't have to search for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it had the same effect I wanted it to have


End file.
